List of Stella's Fairy Outfits
Fairy Outfits Winx Fairy Outfit Stella's Winx outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Charmix Fairy Outfit Stella's Charmix is a mirror-shaped pin and a round waistbag divided into the sun and moon. Enchantix Fairy Outfit Her Enchantix outfit is an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and earn a few bleach-blond highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars with the outer one having jewels on it. Stella was the second Winx member to obtain her Enchantix. Believix Fairy Outfit Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails that were present in her Enchantix, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped and blue. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orange with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. Sophix Fairy Outfit Stella's Sophix consists of a orange top and green and orange skirt. She also wears pink gloves and yellow boots with flowers surround her leg. Her wings are colored yellow and pink. Her hair is loose and is the same as her hair in the Believix transformation. Lovix Fairy Outfit Stella's Lovix is a pink dress with an orange belt, shirt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, yellow-orange with pink borders. Her wings also have ember jewels on the upper corners. Harmonix Fairy Outfit Stella's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light yellow colors and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light yellow with pink and orange borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light yellow and has pink lining. Her wings are mainly orange with the top part pink. Her bottom wing border is orange.Her wing effect are orange-colored stars.Her shoes are light pink heels similar to her Enchantix, but with fuchsia and orange straps. Sirenix Fairy Outfit Stella's Sirenix consists of an orange mermaid skin gypsy top (similar to the one she wore while in Winx form), a translucent silver miniskirt over orange leggings with purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored green with pink streaks and there are four stars in her hair, two are purple and two are pink. She also has a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings fade from sky blue to yellow in the middle and from yellow to orange at the tips, with an orange border. Bloomix Fairy Outfit Her hair style is similar to Harmonix's but now with a smaller right-sided ponytail. She wears an orange tiara with a blue gem at her forehead and a red and violet jumpsuit with orange butterfly-styled skirt that has a blue gem. Her heals are orange and the peach organza extends from her back to her violet bracelets. Her golden wing resembles her Enchantix's. Mythix Fairy Outfit Coming Soon... Category:Stella Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Fairy Forms Category:Fairy Outfits Gallery Stella Winx.png|Stella Winx Stella Magic Charmix.jpg|Stella in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) Stella Charmix.png|Stella Charmix Stella Enchantix.jpg|Stella Enchantix Stella Believix 3.png|Stella Believix Stella Sophix 1.png|Stella Sophix Stella Lovix 1.png|Stella Lovix Stella Harmonix 4.jpg|Stella Harmonix 640px-Stella 2D Sirenix.jpg|Stella Sirenix 640px-Stella Bloomix.jpg|Stella Bloomix Stella Mythix.jpg|Stella Mythix Category:Stella Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Fairy Forms Category:Fairy Outfits